


A Little Orange Lie

by NoahRose27



Series: August Photo Challenge [25]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahRose27/pseuds/NoahRose27
Summary: David tries to find where Patrick has been all day.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: August Photo Challenge [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882732
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	A Little Orange Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Photo challenge -- something orange.

David was designing a new display for the fall line of teas that Mr. Hockley had designed. There were new flavors that complimented the changing in temperatures and fall foods — cranberry, cinnamon and of course a pumpkin flavored. Patrick had been going back and forth from the stockroom for some time, but it was a slow day, so David didn’t pay any attention.

“Hey Babe, did you rotate and check the produce today?”

“Oh, no sorry. I got caught up in my new display for Mr. Hockley’s fall teas.”

“Okay, I’ll do it. Thanks.” said Patrick as he walked over to the display and began to rummage through. A few minutes later he commented, “Looks good. I just found some spinach and a few bananas that aren’t on brand. I’ll mark them out of inventory.”

“Okay, honey! I love it when you talk brand. Thanksomuch!” said David returning to his display. He honestly could care less about the produce and didn’t know why Patrick was making idle chat about it.

Patrick disappeared again into the back. A few customers came in and distracted David from his display. He begrudgingly put on his “customer service” face and took care of them, wondering what Patrick was doing in the back for so long.

Eventually, the customers left and David wandered into the back to find Patrick. But Patrick was no where to be found.

David went back out to the sales floor and glanced around on the off chance that Patrick was hiding behind a table. Nope. David checked the bathroom. Nope. Did he leave the store and David didn’t notice? No, that couldn’t be it.

David went into the backroom again and noticed that the door to the alley was slightly open. He went out and found Patrick sitting on the ground with his back against the wall.

“Patrick! Are you okay, did you get hurt?” said David panicked as he went over to him.

Patrick looked up startled. “David! Um, no… not at all. Um, I’m fine.” And that’s when David noticed the orange tabby cat sitting on the far side of Patrick eating small bites of a banana and some spinach.

“You’re feeding a cat! I’m inside dealing with our customers and designing a new display? I thought that you were busy in the backroom working on some complicated tax forms for write-offs. But yet, you are out here feeding some stray alley cat!?”

“David, look at him! He’s adorable! I came out here to throw away the trash and he popped out from behind the dumpster. He let out this little meow and I think that he was thirsty. So I got him some water and he drank it up. Then he meowed some more, so I thought maybe he was hungry.”

“Wait, this is why you came in to check the produce!?” David exclaimed as his voice got higher.

The cat looked up at David while Patrick was gently petting him. “Yes. But I read online that cats can eat certain produce. Did you know cats shouldn’t have dairy! Aren’t you surprised by that?”

“Patrick. Don’t try to change the subject on me. WAIT A MINUTE. AREN’T YOU ALLERGIC TO CATS?! Ew! Get it away from you!” said David as he tried to pull Patrick up.

Patrick looked a little shocked and some of the color drained from his face. “Um, no. I’m not allergic to cats. Why would you think that was the case, David?” said Patrick innocently.

“BECAUSE YOU TOLD ME. Alexis put that cat hair scarf around your neck and you told us you were allergic. I’ve been handling the cat hair scarves from inventory, on the salesfloor and even when people buy one for TWO YEARS. You mean to tell me you aren’t even allergic!?”

“No. I guess I let that one go on a little too long?” asked Patrick sheepishly.

“DO YOU THINK?”

Patrick stood up and put his hands on David’s hips. The cat stopped eating and looked up at Patrick and let out a little mewl.“David, when I came in to see you and Alexis was trying to flirt with me, I panicked. I didn’t know how to say that I was only there to see _you_. So, I improvised. And well, I kept on improvising?”

David gave the cat a look as if it should know to be quiet for this serious conversation. “Mmhmm. Well, that makes sense for that moment. But for two years I’ve been handling all things cat because of that one little comment and you didn’t think to correct me? Maybe let me in on the joke?”

“I thought it was sweet that you were always taking care of me. That you would go out of your way to make sure I was okay. It’s like when I make sure that there are no moths in the house after backyard fire.”

David closed his eyes and nodded. “Mmhmm. Okay. Well, Mr. Brewer. Moths are a real issue and you know it. You definitely will need to pay recompense for this clear violation of the husband ‘take of each other’ code.”

Patrick leaned in and kissed David lightly and barely whispered, “I’ll gladly pay whatever recompense you think is needed, David.” His voice dropped another octave and dripped with innuendo, “You know I love to _take care_ of you.”

David shivered, but didn’t know if it was from Patrick’s voice or the orange cat now weaving himself through David’s legs while purring.

“Take this to Ted’s. And then when you come back, we’ll discuss terms.”

“Yes, sir.” said Patrick as he turned around, bent over and picked up the cat. As he looked over this shoulder to David he winked and said, “Be right back.”

🐱


End file.
